undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Angel
The "Fallen" Angel is a YWE Original who is currently signed with YWE (Youtube Wrestling Entertainment) and has been with YWE for over 5 Years. He is a 4x Undisputed Heavyweight Champion, 3x Intercontinental Champion, 1x Tag Team Champion with Rocker, & the 1st ever MITB Winner. YWE (2008-Present) Debut & Losing Streak Angel would make his YWE Debut at The Great American Bash in a Triple Threat Match to determine the first ever YWE Intercontinental Champion, but the match would be won by Icon. Angel would challenge the new YWE Intercontinental Champion Grimez to a TLC Match for the title at Cyber Sunday, but he was unsuccessful. At Survivor Series, Angel would team up with Sheamus & Hero in a Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Match to face Supahstar B (later known as Blue Star), Styles E (later known as PJ Skillz), & Thunder to a losing effort. YWE Intercontinental Champion & Mr. MITB; Heel Turn At No Way Out, Angel would defeat Grimez to win the YWE Intercontinental Championship, his first singles title in YWE. At Backlash, Angel would lose the title to Hero, but he would end up winning back the title at Judgement Day in a rematch. At Night Of Champions, Angel would retain the YWE Intercontinental Championship in a match against a debuting Crazy One. At The Great American Bash, Angel would retain the title against Soldier in a Singles Match. At Summerslam, Angel would defeat G-Star to retain the Intercontinental Title. At Unforgiven, Angel would successfully defend the Intercontinental Title in a Scramble Match against Styles E, G-Star, Yung Kash, & Hero. At No Mercy, Angel would defeat Double D to retain the Intercontinental Title. At Survivor Series, Angel would finally lose the Intercontinental Title to Icon in a Triple Threat Match that also involved Hero. At Armageddon, Angel would officially confirm himself as a Heel when he attacked Icon backstage right before their match. Then later that night, Angel would defeat Icon to become a record 3 Time champion. At Royal Rumble 2010, Angel would enter the Royal Rumble Match as No.12 where he would eliminate 4 superstars (Double D, Crazy One, Yung Kash, & The Natural) until he was eliminated by The Undertaker. At No Way Out, Angel would enter the Elimination Chamber Match for the Undisputed Heavyweight Championship as the 3rd Entrant where he was eliminated by Supahstar B. At Wrestlemania 1, Angel defeat Rogan, Rocker, Phenom, Bruizah, & Icon to become the first ever Mr. MITB. On the Smackdown after WrestleMania 1, Angel would lose the Intercontinental Title to Rocker. Undisputed Heavyweight Champion & Various Feuds Later that night, Angel would cash in his MITB Briefcase on Undisputed Heavyweight Champion Supahstar B, after he was attacked R.K.O, to become Undisputed Heavyweight Champion for the first time. At Backlash, Angel would retain his Undisputed Title against Supahstar B after Smackdown General Manager G-Star interfered. After Backlash, Angel would enter into a feud with Mr. Black, who became the next No.1 Contender after Blue Star (formerly known as Supahstar B) started feuding with Mr. McCarter. At Extreme Rules, Angel would face Mr. Black in a Last Man Standing Match where it would end in a no contest after Mr. Black speared Angel off the the entrance ramp. At The Bash, Angel would lose the Undisputed Title to Mr. Black in a Steel Cage Match. Face Turn, pursuit at Undispudet Heavyweight championship, Feud with Blue Star& Move To RAW After many battles between him and Mr. Black ,Angel turn face after he shake his hand at Over the Limit 2012. At Money in the Bank ,he return to save Mr. Black from Dynamite. At Summerslam 2012, he defeat Dynamite. At Survivor Series 2012 him with Dynamite and Rogan form team Smackdown against team Raw who included Blue Star Grimez and Phenom which lost to Raw. At TLC 2012 he team up with Mr. Black against Victor X and Phsycoz , but they lost the match and Victor X retain the Heavyweight title. After the match he was attacked by Victor X and Phsycoz but was saved by Mr. Black. At Royal Rumble 2013 he defeat Victor X to became 4x Undisputed champion. At Elimination Chamber he lost the title back to Victor X after Phsycoz hit him with the title. At WrestleMania 4 he lost the triple threat which was included Phsycoz and the champion Victor X. Angel was drafted to Smackdown and he challenge again Victor X to next ppv. At Over The Limit he lost because Blue Star intervened, turning heel. At King Of The Ring he completed a spot but was defeated by Dark Shark after again Blue Star intervened, but he cost Blue Star victory too, later he was attacked by Blue Star backstage. At Money in the Bank , Angel won against Blue Star by disqualification after was hit with a chair, but Blue Star continues his assault hitting Angel many time with the chair and his finisher, leaving him in the ring full of his own blood. At Summerslam ,he was defeated by Blue Star after being hit with Mr. Black' finisher. At Night of Champions , Angel completed a spot for world title match but was eliminated by Blue Star, later he come back and cost Blue Star the victory. At Hell in a Cell Angel finally won against Blue Star in last man standing match. At Survivor Series he was captain of his team included Phsycoz and Lula against team Blue Star which included Blue Star Double D and DJ Hero, which team Angel won. At TLC he lost the fatal 4 way ladder match to the champion Shadow. At Royal Rumble he lost the match after was eliminated by the winner Antho. At Elimination Chamber he was included in elimination chamber match for no 1 contender for heavyweight title, but lost to Rocker. At WrestleMania 5 Angel lost the fatal 4 way for the world title to Shadow. At Extreme Rules he lost again to Shadow. Angel was drafted for first time to Raw with Rocker. At No Way Out him and Rocker defeated The Union for tag team titles, Angel wins his first tag team title. At Money in the Bank they retain the titles against The Union. At Summerslam Rocker lost the tiles in a handicap match after Scott Razor attacked Rocker, Angel completed a match for Ywe title, if he lost he is fired. Angel lost the march but him Antho and Nightmare Kid attack The Union and Lula chash in his contract. At Night Of Champions Angel wants to be hired back Dark Shark but Tornado wants Angel to join The Union, then Angel hit him and Scott Razor with a f-5. At Hell in a Cell Angel lost to tornado in a no dq match. Feud with DJ Hero, US CHAMPION & Feud with Jacob Cass After the hiatus from 2014 until 2016,ywe returned. At house show All Extreme, Angel complete a triple threat for us title, but lost to DJ Hero. Angel wants to be second ever superstar to have all titles in YWE so he challenge DJ Hero at Survivor Series 2016. At Survivor Series, Angel won by count out after DJ, walk away. At TLC 2016 Angel challenge again DJ Hero in a fall count everyway match, where he won. At Royal Rumbel 2017 he retain the us title against DJ Hero, this was last match in this feud. Later he entered in Royal Rumble 11th but he was eliminated by Lula after was distracted by Jacob Cass. At Roadblock 2017 he retain his title against Jacob Cass. At WrestleMania 6, he lost the United State championship to Cipher after being attacked by Jacob Cass with a chair. He was drafted back to smackdown after wrestlemania. At Payback 2017 he lost a 2 out of 3 falls match with 1-2 after Fayth powerbomb him at last fall. SWE (2015) Debut & Team YWE Angel along with Mr. Black & Blue Star would make their debuts with SWE (Silvio Wrestling Entertainment) in the SWE Championship Main Event Match at Night Of Champions when they attacked the challenger Mario Sanchez for no apparent reason. Championships & Accomplishments YWE: *Undisputed Heavyweight Champion (4x) *YWE Intercontinental Champion (3x) *YWE United States Champion (1x) *YWE Tag Team Champion (1x – with Rocker) *2010 Mr. Money In The Bank *Eighth Triple Crown Champion YIW: *YIW World Champion (1x) DWF: *DWF Intercontinental Champion (1x) CAW Wrestling Observer: *5 Star Match (2012): vs. Mr. Black at YWE WrestleMania 3 *5 Star Match (2012): vs. Mr. Black at YWE Over The Limit 2012 *5 Star Match (2012): with Mr. Black vs. Victor X & Phsycoz at YWE TLC 2012 *5 Star Match (2013): vs. Victor X vs. Phsycoz on April 13th *5 Star Match (2013): vs. Blue Star on August 8th Entrance Music Theme Song: *'"Imma Star" by Jeremiah (2008-Present)'